8Ghost
by AkinariSekigawa
Summary: Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi punya Mbah Masashi Kishimoto. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang remaja yang aktif, ceria dan baik hati. Tapi dibelakang semua itu, ia memiliki suatu kelebihan, yaitu dapat melihat hantu. Bagaimanakah petualangannya dalam mengusir hantu yang mengganggu teman temannya ? dan bagaimanakah dia mendapatkan cinta sejatinya ? #Gakpandebikinsumamry
**Chapter 1 : Kuchisake Onna**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

GUUUBRAAKKK... CKLEK ..

"BANGUN ANAK PEMALAS..!"

Suara menggelegar dari seorang yang biasanya dipanggil ibu terdengar dari salah satu kamar dikediaman Uzumaki tersebut.

Setelah menendang pintu malang tersebut, sosok itu langsung maju kearah ranjang yang sedang dipakai seorang remaja berambut kuning.

Diatas ranjang tersebut terlihat sesosok pria dengan gaya tidur yang kurang baik, yaitu tidur terlungkup dan sedikit menungging dengan mulut dipenuhi air liur.

Tidak terpengaruh sama sekali walaupun mendapat teriakan maut dari sang ibu.

"Ne.. Naruto-kun ayo cepat bangun kau akan terlambat kesekolah". Tanya seorang ibu berambut merah lurus sambil mencubit pinggang lelaki malang tersebut.

"Ennggghh.. wadoww.. baiklah Kaa-chan". Balas lelaki tersebut sembari bangun dan mengusap pinggangnya yang memerah akibat cubitan kasih sayang sang ibu.

"Cepatlah mandi dan segera sarapan kebawah". Perintah Kushina kepada anak lelakinya.

"Siap bos..!". Jawab remaja pirang tersebut.

 **Skip time**

Diruang makan keluarga Uzumaki, tiga orang terlihat sibuk menghabiskan sarapan paginya dengan tergesa-gesa. Disebelah kanan terdapat dua sosok laki-laki yang kelihatan mirip dengan warna rambut yang sama, sedangkan disebelah kiri ada seorang gadis dengan surai kuning yang terlihat imut dengan pipi yang chubby.

"Ne.. Naruto cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kau dan Naruko bisa terlambat kesekolah". Ucap sang ayah kepada anak laki-lakinya.

"Oughee Tgousag (Oke Tou-san) Glup". Jawab naruto. Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang anak yang disayanginya.

"Hehehe.. gomen Tou-san, Ayo Naruko-chan". Ucap naruto sambil berdiri.

"Ummm Umm..". Sang adik hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa bekalnya diatas meja Naruko-chan". Terdengar suara dari dapur

"Okeee Kaa-chan. Kami berangkat.."

"Hati-hati dijalan, dan jaga adikmu Naru".

"Heheh.. Itu pasti Kaa-chan, Ayo naik Ruko-chan". Kata Naruto sambil menaiki sepeda biru kesayangannya.

 **Di Konoha High School**

Setelah 15 menit mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya, akhirnya duo Naru sampai disekolah.

"Naruko-chan.. sebaiknya kau duluan saja". Ucap sang kakak sembari meletakkan sepeda miliknya.

"Baiklah.. Nii-chan". Sang adik membalasnya sambil mengangguk setuju sambil melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Setelah Naruko pergi. Secepat kilat naruto menuju ke toilet yang tersedia disekolah tersebut. Toilet yang tersedia disekolah itu memang masuk dalam kategori mewah, karena lantai dan dindingnya putih bersih dan terang, serta aroma wangi diseluruh penjuru toilet tersebut pada siang hari.

"Uuwwwooohhh.. arrrrghhhhh.. akhirnya kau keluar juga.. hah.. hah.. kelihatannya sehat dan segar". Terdengar sebuah nada kelegaan dan erangan nista dari seorang pemuda yang berasal dari salah satu kamar ditoilet tersebut.

"Hah.. hahh.. toilet ini memang bersih, tapi tetap saja makhluk seperti itu berkeliaran". Ucap sang pemuda setelah keluar dari kamar toilet tersebut. Dia melihat sesosok mahkluk yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

Naruto melangkah keluar dari toilet tersebut dan menuju ke kelasnya dengan langkah besar sambil berharap kelas belum dimulai. Dia mulai berfikir bagaimana jika makhluk tersebut mengganguu teman temannya. Setelah bergelut ddengan pemikirannya dia tak sadar jika sudah berada didepan kelasnya.

'Semoga aku tidak dihukum'. Pasrah naruto dalam hatinya.

 **Skip time dikelas X.A**

"Baiklah anak-anak, buka halaman 23 dan kerjakan soal yang tersedia dihalaman buku itu". Ucap sang sensei yang wajahnya dibalut masker berwarna hitam. Sehingga hanya menampakkan rambut silver dan mata sebelah kanannya.

"BAIKLAH SENSEI". Jawab seluruh murid yang berada dikelas tersebut.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Terdengar sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu kelas tersebut.

"Siapa ?.. Masuklah..". Kata sang sensei sambil memandang kearah pintu dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak diketahui murid-muridnya.

"Ini aku Naruto, sensei...". Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa kau terlambat Naruto ?". Tanya sang sensei sembari tersenyum diblik maskernya,

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berada disekolah sejak 20 menit yang lalu, tap-"

"Cukup.. sepertinya gudang belakang sekolah cukup kotor.. Bersihkan gudang itu setelah kelas terakhir selesai Naruto". Perintah sang sensei Aka Kakashi Hatake.

'Ohh TIDAAAAKKKK'. Naruto berfikir dunia akan tamat setelah itu. Namun..

"Aku tau itu berat Naruto-boy.. duduklah dikursimu, aku tidak mengeluarkanmu dari kelasku hari ini.. Hahahah, tanyakan tugas hari ini pada teman-temanmu". Ujar sang sensei sembari membaca sebuah buku yang bertuliskan 'Icha-Icha Paradise'.

"Baiklah sensei..". Jawab Naruto pasrah.

Saat naruto berjalan gontai menuju kursinya dia melihat sesosok makhluk halus berdiri disamping temannya.

'Mau apa dia dengan Sakura-chan..?'. Naruto hanya membatin dan sosok itu hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hei Naruto, Kenapa kau terlambat hari ini ?". Seorang remaja pria dengan style rambut nanas bertanya kepada sang tokoh utama kita.

"Hahaha.. aku sakit perut dan aku ke toilet untuk melegakan perutku Shika. Dan apa tugas hari ini rusa pemalas ?". Jawab naruto sambil bertanya dan mengejek sahabat baiknya yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Ooohhh.. haha.. jadi itu alasanmu.. Sensei menyuruh kita mengerjakan soal dihalaman 23 baka..". Ucap Shikamaru dengan posisi kepala menempel pada meja.

"YOSSHAAAA". Ujar Naruto dengan penuh semangat sambil merenggangkan otot pinggangnya.

 **Skip time Pulang Sekolah**

T I T.. T I T.. T I T. T I T..

Suara jam tangan milik Naruto yang membangunkan dia dari alam mimpinya.

"Huwahhhh. Aku ditinggal.. sahabat macam apa itu". Naruto menggerutu dalam kekesalannya.

"Baiklah aku akan memulainya". Ucap Naruto sembari melangkah menuju gudang dibelakang sekolah.

Naruto hanya merasakan hawa sepi dan sunyi dalam perjalanannya itu, karena hari sudah mulai sore. Dia melihat sosok anak kecil sedang duduk disalah satu kelas yang sudah kosong. Dan dia tau itu bukanlah manusia. Naruto terus melangkah hingga sampai didepan gudang tersebut.

CKLEK.. KRIEEEETT

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... Tidaaakkkkkk.. Tempat ini kotor sekalii... Sensei sialan, dia ingin membunhku". Teriak Naruto dengan nada frustasi karena melihat tumpukan kertas putih dan beberapa bola yang berserakan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya". Ujar naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Setelah 60menit berlalu..

"Hosh.. hosh.. Akhirnya selesai". Guman naruto yang sedang bersandar pada tumpukan kertas putih yang tingginya 90cm.

"Ini sudah hampir malam. Aku harus bergegas pulang" Ucap naruto seraya meninggalkan gudang tersebut.

Dengan langkah cepat naruto menuju ke gerbang sekolahnya. Namun tiba-tiba ..

KYAAAAA.. TOLONGGG..

Naruto mendengar suara seorang wanita yang dia kenali. Naruto segera berlari menuju sumber suara.

HEEEEYYY KAU DIMANA NONA...

TOLONG AKU...

Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke arah sebuah kelas, karena merupakan sumber suara. Setelah itu, dia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang terisak takut karena didepannya terdapat sesosok makhluk wanita dengan mulut sobek sampai ke telinga yang akan meraih sang gadis berambut soft pink tersebut.

'Sial.. dia akan mencekiknya.. aku harus cepat'. Ucap Naruto dalam batinnya seperti sudah memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan hantu tersebut. Dengan segera naruto berlari sambil membawa sebuah balok kayu yang entah darimana dia dapatkan.

SWUUSSSHH

BRRUUAAKKK,,

Sosok hantu tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang entah keMana setelah lemparan telak sebuah balok kayu dari Naruto mengenai tubuhnya walaupun tidak memberikan efek apapun.

"Yeahh.. tepat sasaran. Hey nona pink, kau tak apa". Ujar Naruto sambil mendekat kearah sang gadis pink tersebut.

Bukannya mendapat sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan kepada sang gadis. Tetapi tiba-tiba gadis pink itu melompat kearah Naruto dan langsung mendekap sang pria yang menolongnya itu.

"Hiks.. hils..Aku takut". Ucap sang gadis sambil terisak dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Hei.. tenanglah, ada aku disini Sakura-chan". Ujar Naruto memenangkan gadis didalam dekapannya itu.

Namun sang gadis tidak menjawabnya dan terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Sakura-chan memelukku.. heheehhe". Kata naruto dalam hati dengan girang karena mendapat pelukan dari seorang gadis yang menjadi salah satu primadona di KHS.

Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang berasal dari sebuah keluarga kaya di Konoha dan sekaligus merupakan Ketua OSIS. Dia terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya kepada semua siswa dan siswi di KHS. Dia menjadi dingin semenjak ibunya meninggal dunia 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Hei.. Sakura-chan kau tidak apa ?". Tanya Naruto kepada sang gadis.

"Ummm.. tak apa. Terimakasih". Jawab sang gadis.

"Baiklah, ayo bangun dan ceritakan kenapa kau bisa berada disini sampai makhuk seperti itu mengganggumu Sakura-chan". Kata Naruto sambil membantu gadis pink untuk berdiri.

"Aaa-aku hanya ingin mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal dikelas. Dan saat aku ingin pulang. Tiba-tiba makhluk itu berada didepanku. Sebenarnya makhluk apa itu ? kenapa dia menggangguku ? aku ingin pulang.. hiks..". Jawab sang gadis dengan nada terisak.

"Yasudah.. lain kali kau harus berhati-hati Sakura-chan.. makhluk itu adalah hantu yang bernama Kuchisake Onna .. Ayo.. ". Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah keluar kelas tersebut

"Hantu ? Aku tak percaya ada hantu didunia ini. Tapi setelah ini aku akan percaya dengan yang namanya hantu". Jawab sang gadis.

Setelah keluar dari kelas tersebut, mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan sosok Kuchisake Onna yang berasal dari dalam kelas tadi.

"Huwaaaaaa.. bagaimana ini..". Sang gadis histeris saat melihat sosok itu lagi.

Karena sudah tak tahan lagi melihat gadis itu ketakutan. Naruto berkata ..

"Heii Sakura-chan.. keluarlah duluan aku akan menahannya". Kata Naruto denga tegas karena dia tak ingin gadis itu terluka.

"Apa kau gila ? kau bisa terlu-".

"Cepatlah Sakura-chan.. dia semakin mendekat". Tukas Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura tanpa memindahkan padangannya dari sosok didepannya.

"Baiklah.. tapi kau harus berjanji. Kau jangan mati. Aku menunggumu didepan Baka-Kirroi". Kata Sakura seraya berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan sosok hantu wanita tersebut.

Setelah Sakura sudah menjauh dari tempat Naruto.

'Setidaknya dia sudah aman'. Kata naruto dalam hati.

"Kini hanya kau dan aku setannn !". Ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi sambil menunjuk makhluk itu. Dia marah karena makhluk didepannya telah membuat seorang wanita menangis histeris.

Tak ada jawaban dari makhluk tersebut. Tetapi jika melihat pergerakan makhluk tersebut, sepertinya dia ingin melukai sang pria kuning.

Tiba-tiba sosok wanita dengan mulut robek itu sudah berada disamping kiri naruto. Dan tanpa sempat menghindar, Naruto terpental akibat serangan tiba-tiba dari makhluk disampingnya.

BUAGGHHH..

BRUUUUAKKKK

"Sial dia kuat dan tiba tiba". Naruto berdiri sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dipelipisnya akibat membentur pot bunga yang berada disana.

Naruto mulai berdiri dan berlari kearah menuju lantai 2 yang merupakan lantai paling atas. Sekolah ini memang hanya memiliki 2 lantai, namun luas sekolah ini mencapai 500m dengan fasilitas lapangan sepak bola, basket dan kolam renang.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Aku harus cepat sebelum dia mengejarku".Ucap Naruto. Terdengar nafasnya tak teratur karena ketika menaiki anak tangga dia berlari secepat mungkin. Namun, tetap menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Satu persatu anak tangga dia lewati dan akhirnya dia sampai dilantai atas. Lalu dia mulai berfikir apa kelemahan hantu tersebut. Ketika sedang befrikir, Naruto dikejutkan oleh sosok yang sama.

SWUUUUSSHHH..

UGH..

"Hampir saja". Naruto merunduk ketika hantu tersebut menyerangnya lagi. Lalu, menjauh dari tempat itu.

CLEEP..

Tanpa disengaja, Naruto menginjak sesuatu yang lembut, agak panjang, licin, lengket dan berwarna kuning tua.

"Ohh tidak. Aku menginjak sesuatu yang menjijikkan". Ucap Naruto seraya melihat benda apa yang dipijaknya.

"Kamfreeettt.. rupanya pisang. Huhh.. syukurlah itu bukan kotoran kucing".

"Hmmm.. Ahaa.. iya.. warna kuning.. !". Teriak Naruto dengan girang.

Naruto teringat suatu hal saat membaca buku mistis yang ada diperpustakaan sekolah tentang kelemahan Kuchisake Onna. Kelemahannya yaitu permen warna

kuning. Dia mengingatnya saat menginjak pisang tadi. Dan kebetulan Naruto masih membawa permen rasa pisang yang diberikan adiknya dua hari yang lalu."Untung aja permen itu tidak aku buang". Ucap Naruto senang.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru tempat itu dan terlihatlah sesosok wanita tengah mendekat ke tempat Naruto berada. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto mengeluarkan permen kuningnya dari dalam saku celananya.  
'Sebelah kiri atau kanan ? Nah ketemu". Ia mulai menggenggam pemen tersebut sembari menunggu sosok itu dekat dalam jangkauannya dan sedikit mundur karena dia juga sedikit takut berhadapan dengan makhluk tersebut. Namun, dia tak memperhatikan langkahnya dan ..

TENNGG.. KLONTANG..

BUKKKKHH..

"AAKKHHH.. pinggangku". Rintih Naruto karena dia pingganya terkena tepian kursi panjang yang biasanya digunakan pada saat istirahat makan siang.

SWUSSSHHH..

Tiba- tiba makhluk tersebut sudah berada didepannya. Naruto sangat terkejut dan hanya dapat meluruskan tangannya yang memegang permen kearah sosok didepannya.

BEETTSS.. SWUSSSHHH..

Permen yang berada digenggaman naruto menghilang. Seketika itu juga, sosok tersebut perlahan tapi pasti ikut menghilang. Dan hanya menyisakan bayangan wanita cantik tanpa luka robek dimulutnya.

'Ah .. Cantiknya..". pikir Naruto.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum dan menghilang deari pandangan Naruto.

"Haaaahhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku harus segera pulang". Naruto menghela nafas lega karena semuanya telah berakhir.  
Ketika Naruto hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba pandangannya pudar dan limbung kebelakang.

BRUKKKHHH

Sementara itu, didepan gerbang KHS.

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut pink dengan wajah khawatir menatap kearah lingkungan sekolahnya dan nampaknya dia gelisah karena sudah sejam dia menunggu. Namun, si kuning tak kunjung keluar dari sana.

"Ahh.. kenapa dia lama sekali.. Aku harus menyusulnya". Ucap sang gadis seraya berlari menyusuri tempat terakhir si kuning berada. Namun dia tak menemukannya. Dia terus mencari seseorang berambut kuning jabrik yang dengan bodohnya melawan sosok hantu yang sudah jelas tidak sama dengan dirinya hanya karena tak ingin sang gadis terluka.

"Siall.. dia kemana ? kenapa tidak disini ? apa jangan-jangan .. ah, aku tak boleh berfikiran seperti itu.. aku harus terus mencarinya". Ucap sang ketua osis tak ingin sosok yang menolongnya mengalami hal buruk. Dia melangkah menuju lantai dua.

Ketika sampai diatas, pandangannya langsung melihat sosok pirang yang menyelamatkannya terbaring pingsan diamping kursi panjang.

"Heii pirang.. kau tak apa ?.. Heii". Sakura mencoba membangunkan pria itu namun hasilnya nihil karena sosok itu tak kunjung bangun.

Sakura langsung menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan bagi pria kuning tersebut. "Pasti itu tadi sangat berat ya?". Ucap Sakura sambil menyisir surai kuning sang pria.

"Aku harus menelpon Shizune-nee". Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memainkan jarinya untuk menelpon sang ayah.

TUUUUTTT.. TUUUTTT..

'SAKURAAAAA ! KENAPA KAU BELUM PULANG ? DARITADI AKU MEN-'

"Nee-chan.. diam dulu dan sebaiknya nee-chan menjemputku sekarang". Sakura memotong perkataan kakaknya.

"Oh iya.. Nee-chan... jemput aku dilantai dua disekolahku. Karena aku tidak sendirian"

'OKE TUNGGU SE-

TUT.. TUT.. TUT..

'Uzumaki Naruto'. Sakura membaca name tag didada Naruto.

"Jadi, namamu Naruto ya ?.. Bahkan aku baru mengetahui namamu sekarang walaupun kita sekelas. Dan aku hanya mengacuhkanmu dan tidak memperdulikanmudikelas. Tapi kau malah menolongku. Arigatou Naruto".ucap sakura sembari mengelap darah dipelipis Naruto dengan lengan bajunya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Huwahhhhhhhhh...  
Lelahnya...  
Karena ini adalah Fict perdana saya. Jadi, maaf kalau kata-katanya jelek, kurang tepat dan banyak kesalahannya.

Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ...  
Supaya saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang saya buat.  
Semoga kedepannya bisa menghibur para readers.

THANK'S FOR READING


End file.
